dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 3: The Visitor
Earth 3: The Visitor is a tier 8 2-player operation in Earth 3 released in November 2017. Access to the Earth 3: The Visitor operation requires a Combat Rating of 207 and has a recommended combat rating of 213. The operation rewards 1 Ultrabucks and 2 Marks of Victory. Access to Earth 3 is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10 or access a significantly easier version while the episode content is also available as event. Players who use the CR 210 Advance would permanently unlock the Earth 3 episode for all of their characters. __TOC__ Introduction An unknown craft has crash landed in the peaceful town of Smallville, and Lex Luthor has asked you to investigate the situation. Find out what you can about the mysterious pilot of this ship, and what his intentions may be for our world. Heroes Villains Characters The enemy Combat Rating is 224. Maps The_Visitor_Smallville.png|Smallville The Visitor Luthor Tower.png|Luthor Tower The Visitor Earth 3 Gotham.png|Earth 3 Gotham Walkthrough For heroes, upon arrival and talking to Doctor Weaver, you're told the site has been taken over by LexCorp and you need to stop them. For villains, you must take the site from STAR Labs. You only need to clear 4 of the indicated points, not all of them. Afterwards, head to the crash site, where you must battle the LexCorp Lieutenant/STAR Labs Lieutenant (upon starting the fight a forcefield surrounds the immediate area preventing you from leaving unless you're KO'ed and flee). He has a powerful Lethal attack during which he is surrounded by a purple shield that negates all damage; then, he either fires 3 barrages from his Arm-Gun in the earlier stages of the fight, or fire 2 powerful shots with Neutron Explosion at later stages (with a long delay between each barrage or shot), both of which can be blocked by one of the boulders in the area (boulders are destroyed after several hits of the first and a single hit of the latter). His shield would be up the entire time, so once it disappears, it is safe to attack him again. Detaunts don't seem to be able be used to make him aim it at pets. There is an orange barrel at the north edge of the forcefield. Upon his defeat, for heroes, Superman arrives and comments the ship is empty. Lex Luthor appears, and says that someone broke into and occupied his office, bypassing his DNA and retinal scans and asked to talk to both of them, and wagers that it was the pilot. He convinces Superman to visit his office, although the latter insists the hero players in accompanying him. For villains, Lex Luthor would arrive first and Superman afterwards, reminding him to check his messages from the mysterious visitor via Mercy Graves. Upon arriving at Luthor Tower, Superman notices the lead-lined walls and says he already told the Justice League he's here, but Luthor impatiently insists it is not a trap. Enter the office, and Superman would be shocked that the intruder looks just like Luthor, but with red hair and in a sleeker golden armor. Superman wants to hear him out, but Luthor attacks him. You must then defeat Alexander Luthor. He has the ability to temporarily replace himself with 5 Alexander Decoys. 9 icy jets from the ceiling in a 3x3 pattern periodically activate, working like Freezing Breath, damaging and encasing you after a couple seconds. When he is defeated, he reiterates that he is not your enemy. Enter the portal to Earth-3 Gotham for the next segment. Talk to Alexander Luthor. He says they must split up; the players must fight their way to the Courthouse with him while Superman and Lex Luthor depart for elsewhere. You need to defeat all enemies in the area. Superman and Lex Luthor reappear, talk to them and a cutscene would show several good cops attempting to arrest the corrupt Mayor Gordon, but they are swiftly taken down by Owlman, who reveals Gordon pays him for protection and his re-election, before departing. Alexander Luthor confronts Gordon, who says he has a gala to plan and leaves AM-3V1L to deal with you. The area becomes locked, preventing you from leaving without a KO when the fight starts. AM-3V1L fights with Hand Blast and has a special attack, Orbital Strike, that targets both players with a red circle that deals heavy damage after a delay (does not follow you if you move). It should not be confused with the green orbital rocket strikes, which are from Lex Luthor and aid you. AM-3V1L also summons many Security Drones that spins and deals damage around them constantly. There is an orange restoration barrel that does not respawn in the north edge of the area. When it is destroyed, Superman says the state of Earth 3 is even worse than he thought. Alexander Luthor says they must take down Mayor Gordon. Rewards *CR 207-239: Marks of Victory, Ultrabucks, loot items, Earth 3: Small Treasure Box *CR >239: Ultrabucks, loot items, Earth 3: Small Treasure Box Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Forever Evil (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *Fire Safety Test... It Works: During Earth 3: The Visitor (Normal) Duo, in Lex's Office, defeat Aleander Luthor: (10 Points) **Frozen at least once before defeating Alexander **Never Frozen before defeating Alexander *Hide and go Boom: During Earth 3: The Visitor (Normal) Duo, in Smallville, defeat the Lieutenant Boss once without allowing any of the rock debris to be destroyed and then once again by allowing all them to be destroyed (10 Points) **All rock debris destroyed before defeating the Lieutenant **No rock debris is destroyed before defeating the Lieutenant *To Drone, or Not to Drone: During Earth 3: The Visitor (Normal) Duo, in Gotham, defeat the final boss: (25 (Points) **Without destroying any of the Security Drones during a single run of the fight **Only after destroying all of the Security Drones during a single run of the fight Additional Lore After defeating Alexander Luthor you can choose to exit Luthor's office and enter the portal to Earth-3 Gotham directly, or talk to Alexander Luthor to learn his backstory; his Earth is ruled by tyranny and he is the last surviving hero. Superman summons the Justice League. Batman is concerned about trusting Luthor, but Superman assures he is telling the truth, and that leaving for Earth-3 makes the prime Earth defenceless, but Wonder Woman says Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Aquaman can organize the remaining heroes should the need arise. Lex Luthor wants a chance for a different Earth to view him as champion and declares himself in; Batman warns him not to step out of line. Everyone else enters the portal. Except Superman (for heroes), who does after you talk to him and he tells you to keep an eye on Lex as he's sure Lex is not doing it out of the goodness of his heart. For villains, Lex Luthor is the last person left and will tell you to play nice as he hatches a plan. Trivia *The event version of this operation is significantly easier and open to player characters of level 10 and above. *If you go to where you're supposed to confront Gordon after defeating all corrupt cops, right as the other player is talking to Superman and Lex Luthor, there is an invisible "Security Drone" that you can hit. Gallery Earth 3 - The Visitor (4).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (5).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (3).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (2).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (13).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (7).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (8).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (1).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (14).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (6).jpg Mayor Gordon 2 (The Visitor).jpg.jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (11).jpg Earth 3 - The Visitor (10).jpg Category:Operations Category:2 Players Category:Catalyst Instance